Adonette Rat
'Adonette Rat '''is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is a daughter of the RatMouse King from "Nutcracker and the Mouse King". She's a Rebel because she don't want to die in her story. Character due to her story having seven heads she has seven personalities Personality Adonette is straightforward and discreet, responsible and serious. She is a realist and used to evaluate her ability to think clearly. Despite this, she has difficulties with communicating because of her seven personalities. When a girl is worried or angry, her main personality - Adonette herself - takes a back seat, skipping forward one of the secondary personalities, and then the conversation with someone can end in the most unusual way: Adonette can suddenly start to scream, cry or laugh. Short description for her secondary personalities (in descending order of influence of Adonette): * Wicked, furious, aggressive and cruel - her evilish personality, one of the most powerful personalities. * Less aggressive, but suspicious, rude, haughty - third personality * "Drama queen", temperamental, lover of attention - fourth personality * Prudence, cold, apathetic - fifth personality * Sly, dodgy, but at the same time suspicious - sixth personality * An innocent, sweet, childish - seventh personality. Also, she doesn't like the descendants of "good characters" because she considers them hypocrites. Appearance She's an albino. She has a white long hair, pale skin and bright-red eyes, rat ears and tail. Also, she's height 5′ 3″, and she has a very slim and fragile figure. Her hair is braided in "rat ears" on the back of the head, from which comes two shorter tails. The lower part of her hair is loose. She uses a dark-green-violet eyeshadows, a lot of mascaras on her eyelashes and a bright-violet lipstick on her lips, because she hates her "faded" albino's appearance. Usually, Adonette wears a dark-scarlet corsetry dress with green checkered elements and golden decorations, lacy dark tights and black high boots with golden rats-heels. She always wears an elegant black crown with a green gem and a black brooch in the form of a rat's head with a similar green gem. Fairy Tale – Nutcracker The story begins on Christmas Eve at the Stahlbaum house. Maria, seven, and her brother, Fritz, eight, sit outside the parlor speculating about what kind of present their godfather, Drosselmeyer, who is a clockmaker andinventor, has made for them. They are at last allowed in, where they receive many splendid gifts, including Drosselmeyer's, which turns out to be a clockwork castle with mechanical people moving about inside it. However, as they can only do the same thing over and over without variation, the children quickly tire of it. At this point, Marie notices a nutcracker, and asks whom he belongs to. Her father tells her that he belongs to all of them, but that since she is so fond of him she will be his special caretaker. She and Fritz pass him among them, cracking nuts, until Fritz tries to do one that is too big and hard, and the nutcracker's jaw breaks. Marie, upset, takes him away and bandages him with a ribbon from her dress. When it is time for bed, the children put their Christmas gifts away in the special cabinet where they keep their toys. Fritz go up to bed, but Maria begs to be allowed to stay with the nutcracker a while longer, and she is allowed to do so. She puts him to bed and tells him that Drosselmeyer will fix his jaw as good as new. At this, his face seems momentarily to come alive, and Marie is frightened, but she then decides it was only her imagination. The grandfather clock begins to chime, and Maria believes she sees Drosselmeyer sitting on top of it, preventing it from striking. Mice begin to come out from beneath the floor boards, including the seven-headed Mouse King. The dolls in the toy cabinet come alive and begin to move, the nutcracker taking command and leading them into battle after putting Maria's ribbon on as a token. The battle goes to the dolls at first, but they are eventually overwhelmed by the mice. Maria, seeing the nutcracker about to be taken prisoner, takes off her slipper and throws it at the Mouse King, then faints into the toy cabinet's glass door, cutting her arm badly. Maria wakes up in her bed the next morning with her arm bandaged and tries to tell her parents about the battle between the mice and the dolls, but they do not believe her, thinking that she has had a fever dream caused by the wound she sustained from the broken glass. Drosselmeyer soon arrives with the nutcracker, whose jaw has been fixed, and tells Maria the story of Princess Pirlipat and Madam Mouserinks, who is also known as the Queen of the Mice, which explains how nutcrackers came to be and why they look the way they do. The Mouse Queen tricked Pirlipat's mother into allowing the Mouse Queen and her children to gobble up the lard that was supposed to go into the sausage that the King was to eat at dinner that evening. He, enraged at the Mouse Queen for spoiling his supper and upsetting his wife, had his court inventor, whose name happens to be Drosselmeyer, create traps for the Mouse Queen and her children. The Mouse Queen, angered at the death of her children, swore that she would take revenge on Pirlipat. Pirlipat's mother surrounded her with cats which were supposed to be kept awake by being constantly stroked, however inevitably the nurses who did so fell asleep and the Mouse Queen magically turned Pirlipat ugly, giving her a huge head, a wide grinning mouth, and a cottony beard like a nutcracker. The King blamed Drosselmeyer and gave him four weeks to find a cure. At the end, he had no cure but went to his friend, the court astrologer. They read Pirlipat's horoscope and told the King that the only way to cure her was to have her eat the nut Crackatook (Krakatuk), which must be cracked and handed to her by a man who had never been shaved nor worn boots since birth, and who must, without opening his eyes hand her the kernel and take seven steps backwards without stumbling. The King sent Drosselmeyer and the astrologer out to look for both, charging them on pain of death not to return until they had found them. The two men journeyed for many years without finding either the nut or the man, until finally they returned home and found the nut in a small shop. The man turned out to be Drosselmeyer's own nephew. The King, once the nut had been found, promised Pirlipat's hand to whoever could crack it. Many men broke their teeth on it before Drosselmeyer's nephew finally appeared. He cracked it easily and handed it to Pirlipat, who swallowed it and immediately became beautiful again, but Drosselmeyer's nephew, on his seventh backward step, stepped on the Mouse Queen and stumbled, and the curse fell on him, giving him a large head, wide grinning mouth, and cottony beard; in short, making him a nutcracker. The ungrateful Pirlipat, seeing how ugly he had become, refused to marry him and banished him from the castle. Maria, while she recuperates from her wound, hears the Mouse King whispering to her in the middle of the night, threatening to bite the nutcracker to pieces unless she gives him her sweets and dolls. For the Nutcracker's sake, she sacrifices them, but then he wants more and more and finally the nutcracker tells her that if she will just get him a sword, he will finish him off. She asks Fritz for one, and he gives her the one from one of his toy hussars. The next night, the nutcracker comes into Maria's room bearing the Mouse King's seven crowns, and takes her away with him to the doll kingdom, where she sees many wonderful things. She eventually falls asleep in the Nutcracker's palace and is brought back home. She tries to tell her mother what happened, but again she is not believed, even when she shows her parents the seven crowns, and she is forbidden to speak of her "dreams" anymore. As Maria sits in front of the toy cabinet one day, looking at the nutcracker and thinking about all the wondrous things that happened, she can't keep silent anymore and swears to him that if he were ever really real she would never behave as Pirlipat did, and would love him whatever he looked like. At this, there is a bang and she falls off the chair. Her mother comes in to tell her that Drosselmeyer has arrived with his nephew. The latter takes her aside and tells her that by swearing that she would love him in spite of his looks, she broke the curse on him and made him human again. He asks her to marry him. She accepts, and in a year and a day he comes for her and takes her away to the doll kingdom, where she is crowned queen and eventually marries him. Relationships Family Adonette Rat is the daughter of the Mouse King, Adalbert the First and his wife, Queen Bernadette. Also, she has a younger brother, Andrew(8 y.o.) and an eight cousins: Adelard(26 y.o.), Allen(24 y.o.), Apollinaire(23 y.o.), Antoine(21 y.o.), Arman(18 y.o.), Armel&Aler(16 y.o., twins) and Arno(12 y.o.). She doesn't like her cousins, because in childhood they often taunted and bullied her. Also, she has a cousin from Oz, her name is Ramona Fields, she's daughter of Fields Mice's Queen, and two second cousins from Monster High - Batthany and Barbat fon Flugeln. Friends Despite her "sweet" character, Adonette has friends at school who who got used to her oddities: Peter Path, son of Princess Pirlipat, Anastasia Deathless, daughter of Koschei the Deathless, Dandeline Blossom, daughter of the Girl with blossoming hair, Avrille Fay, son of the fairy Aurora from the Avalon Island and Lie Errow, daughter of Pierrot. Her friends are mostly Rebels(excluding Dandeline, who is the "only one normal Royal in this school"). Pet Nightmare - a little white mousy. He's an Adonette's companion, not a pet. Romance She's too fabulous for this. Outfits Basic Legacy Day Spring Unsprung Way Too Wonderland Thronecoming Epic Winter Trivia * Initially, Adonette had to take the fate of her grandmother, the Queen Mouserinks, and her brother - the fate of their father, the Mouse King. But the curse of the "seven heads" transfer to her, not to Andrew. So she has to be a Mouse King. * In fact, Adonette has a very similar appearance to her late grandmother. * She loves her younger brother and really cares about him. * Adonette is an excellent student in all subjects, except for grimmnastics. * She has an audio-diary at her mirror-pad, because it is easier for her to pronounce text than to write it. * She has health problems due to the fact that she's an albino. Quotes Notes * The names of all relatives on the Adonette's father line begin with "A". * Her first color scheme was a violet-black-green, also she had grey hair and dark-scarlet eyes. Gallery Adonette-Rat-1-wallp.png|Basic art by LibeRitee Adonette and Mouserinks.png|Adonette and her grandmother. Sketch by Liberitee Родители.png|King Adalbert the First and Queen Bernadette. Sketch by LibeRitee Adonette and Andrew.png|Adonette and Andrew. Sketch by LibeRitee Seven.png|We're seven, What about ''you? By LibeRitee Mouserinks's grave.png|Mouserinks' grave. "Mouserinks I, Witch Queen, Mother of Mice. Sleep well." by LibeRitee AdonetteBox.png|Bio box art by LibeRitee sSDs2.jpg|Adonette's portrait by Lio-Sun|link=http://lio-sun.deviantart.com/art/Adonette-Rat-567849122 commission__adonette_rat_by_lio_sun-d8inc9i.jpg|Adonette by Lio-Sun|link=http://lio-sun.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Adonette-Rat-515051478 adonette_by_lio_sun-d8hlm4f.jpg|Wicked Queen of Rats by Lio-Sun|link=http://lio-sun.deviantart.com/art/Adonette-513291327 happy_birthday_liberite_by_bad__cherry-d8w7pi6.jpg|Art by Bad--Cherry|link=http://bad--cherry.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Birthday-Liberite-537836766 drawlloween26-1.png|Adonette with her rats and without her makeup by LibeRitee Adonette-Wallpaper.png|Adonette's first art тронкаминг.jpg|Adonette's Thronecoming outfit эпик винтер.jpg|Epic Winter outfit's sketch асквопроссай.png|Adonette and her two the most powerful personalities - "King" and "Prima" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Nutcracker Category:Rebels